


[Podfic] Orestes Fasting

by omundovaigirando



Series: omundovaigirando's podfics [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Character Study, Gen, Google Drive, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slash, Soundcloud, Unrequited Love, dropbox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omundovaigirando/pseuds/omundovaigirando
Summary: "Enjolras muses on love and self-denial."00:06:08 | Written by ElvenSorceress.





	[Podfic] Orestes Fasting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Orestes Fasting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/770522) by [ElvenSorceress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenSorceress/pseuds/ElvenSorceress). 



Orestes Fasting — ElvenSorceress  
Read by omundovaigirando  
Length: 00:06:08

**Streaming and download:[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-669986408/podfic-orestes-fasting-by-elvensorceress) \- [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rq6cd0utxo91psf/Orestes%20Fasting.mp3?dl=0) \- [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1W3Gr5veroAtwRbepojm_RXWLkNkmXrzs)**

**Author's Note:**

> Podficced without author permission. Their last post was over two years ago, and last Tumblr activity over a year ago. If ElvenSorceress becomes active again, I am completely willing to take this down.


End file.
